


A Little Predicament

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: Mingi is the group's resident caregiver.What happens when Wooyoung regresses for the first time in front of the members when Mingi isn't home?
Series: Precious Little Moments [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	A Little Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulousweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweirdo/gifts).



> A wonderful request from the fabulousweirdo.

It’s a nice, relaxing day in the ATEEZ dorm. Everyone’s scattered around, a couple in the lounge, a few in their rooms and two in the kitchen. Mingi’s currently the only one not in the dorm.

A few months ago, Mingi had told the group that he was a caregiver for one of his non-idol friends. He explained to the group all about age regression and little space and after the group did their own research they decided they were happy that Mingi had somewhere to de-stress away from the group. 

Mingi’s at his friend’s today. He’s not the primary caregiver for the little, but when he gets the opportunity, his little friend loves to be in his care. The rest of the group have stayed at the dorm for their day off, not having any interest in the outside world.

Wooyoung’s preparing lunch for the group, minus one, and Jongho’s chatting to him as he works. He loves making food for the group just as much as everyone else enjoys eating it, it’s quite a relaxing process. That is, until he encounters the dicing of onions.

Wooyoung’s very sensitive to onions and almost dreads cutting them up every time, having to leave the room multiple times in order to clear his airways. Jongho offers to cut them for him today, but Wooyoung refuses and powers through.

It does become too much, however, and the boy has to make his exit. His eyes are clouded from the tears and he can’t see very well. His foot hooks on the leg of a chair, sending him tumbling to the ground. 

Jongho instantly goes to his hyungs side, making sure he’s okay. What he doesn’t expect is for Wooyoung to burst out crying. Jongho tries to calm him down, but it’s no use. The loud, childlike cries are spreading throughout the dorm and members are moving towards the kitchen to see what the matter is.

Seonghwa is the first to burst into the kitchen, his motherly instincts running wild, “What happened?”

“He tripped on the chair, I don’t know why he’s crying like this.” Jongho moves away for Seonghwa to comfort the boy. The other members have started to gather, looking very confused at Wooyoung’s behaviour.

“Hey, Woo. What’s wrong?” Seonghwa rubs his hand up and down they younger member’s arm, but Wooyoung doesn’t respond, his cries continuing. In a last ditch effort, he pulls the boy to his chest, encircling him with his arms. This finally quietens the boy, whose cries shift to sniffles in a matter of moments.

“Wooyoung, what happened? Why were you crying?” Seonghwa questions, taking the boy’s head away from his chest. Wooyoung shakes his head, rising back in Seonghwa’s chest. Everyone is confused, not sure what to do. 

“Hyung?” San directs at Seonghwa. Seonghwa hums, directing the boy to continue. “Do you think he’s… regressed?”

Everyone looks at San, amazed that he made the connection. It makes complete sense. Seonghwa tries asking the boy in his arms, “Are you little, Woo?”

Wooyoung nods his head in Seonghwa’s chest and the whole group lets out a collective relieved sigh. Now that they know what’s going on it’s suddenly become a whole lot easier to make sense of the situation.

“Uh… Mingi’s not here.” Yunho points out, ruining the relieved feel of the room, replacing it with mild panic. None of them have ever taken care of a little before. “What do we do?”

“I’ll call him?” Hongjoong asks. The rest of the members agree and Hongjoong pulls out his phone, dialling Mingi. Said member picks up on the third ring and Hongjoong places him on speaker.

“Hyung?” Mingi asks, sounding slightly worried. The members never call each other unless theirs something wrong. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, per say.” Hongjoong starts. The other members sigh, Hongjoong hates confrontation.

“Wooyoung’s little, hyung.” Jongho interjects. There is a tense silence on both ends as Mingi processes what Jongho has told him.

“Wooyoung’s… little.” Mingi repeats. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, he was crying real loud after tripping on one of the kitchen chairs and when Seonghwa calmed him down and asked him if he was little, he nodded.” Hongjoong explains. There is an audible sigh of disbelief from the other end of the line. 

“Right. Well you guys are going to have to handle this alone. I’m the only caregiver in the house here at the moment, the other two won’t be back for at least an hour.” Mingi sounds regretful. “I can give you some pointers while we’re on the line, the baby’s sleeping, but I trust you guys remember the research you did?”

There is a resounding agreement from the group in the kitchen, they all know quite a bit. “What do you reckon we do right now?”

“I’d say take a look around his room, see if he has any little gear. A teddy or a pacifier or any other thing that looks like a little kids thing.” Mingi answers Hongjoong’s question. Yeosang instantly heads down the hall to the room he shares with Wooyoung. “Move him into the lounge as well, the couch is probably better than the kitchen floor.”

Seonghwa looks down at the little, who is still cowered in his arms. “Can I pick you up, Woo? We’re going to move to the lounge room couch, okay?”

Wooyoung nods his head and Seonghwa picks the boy up, shifting his weight so he can carry the little comfortably. Wooyoung keeps his face hidden in Seonghwa’s neck all the way to the couch, where he stays sat in Seonghwa’s lap.

“I’ll keep going with lunch.” Yunho volunteers, “You guys have enough hands here.”

There’s no protest from the group as Yunho leaves. Hongjoong asks Mingi, “What now?”

“Is he still hiding?” Mingi asks. Hongjoong confirms his suspicion. “Put the phone next to him.”

Hongjoong passes the phone over to Seonghwa and the eldest lifts it close to Wooyoung’s head. “You’re next to him.”

“Hey Woo, baby.” Mingi addresses the little, “Mingi’s on the phone so he can’t see you. Can you speak to Mingi bubs?”

Wooyoung turns his head towards the phone, lifting from Seonghwa’s chest slightly. He says quietly, “Woowie tal’ Minnie-hyungie.”

“That’s my good boy.” Mingi praises. “Can you tell Minnie-hyungie how old you’re feeling, Woowie?”

“Twee.”

“Thank you, beautiful.” The other boys share a look, amazed at how well Mingi’s communicating with the little. “Is this my angel’s first time little?”

“Nuh uh.” Woowie answers. “Woowie little a few time. Woowie no’ mean’ do tell hyungies.”

“Oh baby, hyungies understand that you weren’t meant to tell them yet, but you don’t have to be afraid.” Mingi comforts. “Hyungie’s are going to take good care of you, okay?”

“Okay.” Woowie nods along with his affirmation.

“Minnie-hyung can’t stay on the phone, bubs, but your other hyungies are going to help you, okay?” 

Woowie nods, “Thank you hyungie.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Mingi refers back to the other members. “You guys okay from here, I need to finish lunch.”

“Yeah, we should be. Thanks Min.” Seonghwa smiles. 

“I should be back in two hours or so, if the others come home on time.” 

“See you then, thanks again.” The members bid the caregiver goodbye and Seonghwa hangs up, handing the phone back to Hongjoong.

“I found these in his side table.” Yeosang speaks up from the doorway, where he had stood listening to Mingi talk. He’s holding a purple pacifier and a yellow bear plushie. “It’s all I could find.”

“Thanks Yeo.” Seonghwa takes the items from Yeosang. Woowie lights up as soon as he sees his little items. Seonghwa places the pacifier in the boy’s mouth and hand him the bear. 

“T’ank ‘ou.” Woowie lisps around the pacifier. The group coos at the adorableness and Yunho pokes his head around the doorway. 

“Lunch is ready.” He announces. “I pulled some nuggets out of the freezer for Woo, just in case.”

“You’re a genius, Yunho.” Hongjoong laughs. Seonghwa picks Woowie up and they move back into the kitchen.

Lunch is a peaceful affair. It’s quieter than usual, everyone keeping the noise down as to not startle the little. Wooyoung stays sat on Seonghwa’s lap and the newly appointed caregiver feeds him his nuggets, which he eats happily.

The group decide to watch a movie to pass the time until Mingi gets home. They decide on Frozen 2, because despite having seen it too many times at this point, Woowie seems excited at the mention of the film.

Woowie falls asleep about halfway through the film, about twenty minutes before Mingi comes through the door. The caregiver coos at the adorable sight of his sleeping bandmate.

“So I’m guessing it went well then.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I keep killing myself with how cuuute these areee.
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
